


Vanilla

by juchan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, My First Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juchan/pseuds/juchan
Summary: 大概就是Peter趁Loki不在時在他床上做了一些不可描述的事，然後被捉現行了……
Relationships: Loki/Peter Parker
Kudos: 10





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> 時間線應該在A4後，但私设A3和A4都没人領便當，紫薯精回家種菜去了。

Peter抱着几本自己在数天前向Loki借回来的老旧书籍站在房门前，作势要敲门的手刚举起又立即放了下来，他看着封面烫金的书名，把想了多天的对白又默念了一次。  
「Mr Loki！谢谢你前几天借了这几本书给我，但我有点地方看不太懂，你可以解释给我听吗……不对不对，这样説好像太鲁莽了，还有点不礼貌……」  
精心构想过每个字的Peter在临上战场前才意识到战略存在着极大的漏洞，可蜘蛛侠是绝不会临阵退缩的！绝不言败的蜘蛛侠立即转动自己的小脑袋构思新的对白。  
「你好Mr Loki！不对……咳，您好Mr Loki。午安Mr Loki……？啊啊啊怎麽説都好像不太对……」  
Peter站在门前反覆调整自己的语气，意识到台词存在更多问题的他懊恼地把头抵在木门上。  
虽然自己每次看到Loki便会脑子短路、舌头打结，但是我今次可是有备而来——话虽如此，但是为什麽感觉仍是不太顺利……  
难道就是因为自己每次都过于紧张才会导致对话一团糟？如果这样下去自己搞不好会被Loki讨厌……  
想到这里，Peter脑袋里的第二小分队立即敲响一级警报钟，令他猛然瞪大双眼，调整站姿重新站好。  
听好了Peter Parker，你要表现得自信和自然一点，就像Mr Stark一样，虽然长得不太高但要自信。  
振作起来的Peter在无意间黑了自己的恩师一把，他挺直腰板鼓起勇气敲起门来。  
等待的几秒钟彷佛过了一辈子那麽长，Peter肯定地球一定在这几秒钟中静止了，不然怎麽可能等这麽久都没人开门。  
在寂静中又站了一会儿的Peter意识到有点不对劲，他再次敲了敲门，回应他的依旧是无声得可怕的沉静。  
「Peter？你找Loki？」  
佣懒而带点沙哑的嗓音彷佛唱针划过留声机上的密纹般划过Peter的耳尖，他回头一看，毫不意外地看到有着一头火红长髮的Natasha。她淡金色的髮尾打着卷，顺滑地搭在胸前。  
「Nat阿姨！我是来还书给Loki的。」  
Peter像是要证明自己毫无不纯动机似的把书本举到Natasha的脸前。  
「Loki在半小时前出门了，明早之前都不会回来。」  
Natasha习惯性地揉了揉Peter一头柔软的小卷毛，后者在听到后立即耸下了不存在的狗耳朵，快乐指数可见地直线下降，看得Natasha心头一紧。  
「你把书放到他房间里就好了啊。」  
「但是肆自进入Mr Loki的房间好像不太好……」  
「没事，你説是我让你进的就好了，你去把他房间炸了都没事。」  
听到Natasha的话，Peter回头看了看房门犹豫了。  
「男孩子不要这麽婆婆妈妈。学学Tony  
，虽然长得不高但胜在脸皮够厚。」  
在实验室里打了今天第二个喷嚏的Tony手一颤，差点没按错按钮炸了整座Stark大楼，看得一旁的Banner博士心惊胆战。  
「不然你留张便条？」  
见到仍在考虑的Peter，Natasha从裤袋掏出了一叠便条纸递给Peter。  
「！Nat阿姨你的口袋里究竟都装了些什麽啊？」  
接过便条纸的好奇宝宝立即被红髮女特工的三次元口袋勾去了注意力，烦恼全都抛到脑后了。  
「还有把手枪和几个手榴弹之类的？」  
「好酷！」

在与Natasha道别后Peter带着强烈的罪恶感溜进了Loki的房间，房间的摆设色调冷暗而简陋，令人想到Loki那双彷佛淬了毒液的瞳仁和总是带着讽刺笑意的嘴角。可Peter看着房间想到的却是那双如雨后森林般深邃而清冷的眼眸，还有那件有点不合身的黑色衬衫。  
反正Mr Loki穿什麽都好看。Peter没忍住低下头傻笑起来，半晌才回过神来迫自己冷静下来，他再度环视了一下整个房间，打算趁这难得的机会把这个小空间的样子刻印在自己的脑内。  
房间的中间放了一张铺了墨绿色床单的单人床，左边是胡桃木製的书桌。一本敞开了的笔记本躺在桌面曝露在阳光下，上面用Peter看不懂的语言写了满满的一页字，黑色的钢笔搭在一旁，在光线下映出苍青色的笔身令Peter一看就觉得很贵。  
Peter小心翼翼地把书本放在桌子上，注意不要碰到桌子上的其他东西。他掏出Natasha给他的便条纸，并很幸运地在自己的裤袋里找到一支快没色的铅珠笔，Peter有预感再过几年自己的牛仔裤袋也能进化成Natasha的三次元口袋，自己在它身上看到满满的潜质。  
「Mr Loki，下午好。我是Peter……」  
写到这里，Peter突然想到万一Loki忘记他叫什麽名字不就槽糕，毕竟隔离的Bucky叔叔就经常记不住他的名字。  
「Mr Loki，下午好。我是上星期向你借了书的纽约好邻居蜘蛛侠，Peter Parker。」  
写得这麽详细，他总知道我是谁了吧。  
「谢谢你之前借了书给我看，我今天是来还书的，可是Nat阿姨説你短时间内都不会回来，所以请原谅我直接把书放在这里了……」  
仔细写完的Peter满意地把纸条贴在书本的封面上，接着又怕Loki撕下来的时候会损坏到封面，于是改贴在一旁的桌面上。  
做完这一系列的动作后Peter鬆了口气，他站起来时不经意地瞄到整齐的书柜上有一样看起来特别不搭的物件，就像是闯进舞会里的一头猪，在看清楚那件小东西时他差点没整个人跳了起来。  
那是一隻被封在玻璃盒子里的蜘蛛侠布偶，还是Peter在半年前自己缝出来的，布偶上的左眼歪歪的，左右手还长短不一。自己那时候不只一次后悔过为什麽送了这种丑东西给Loki，但随着时间过去他都快忘记了——或者説，他一直在迫自己忘记这隻丑兮兮却在製作过程割破了他五隻手指的布偶。  
他以为Loki早把它丢了。  
为什麽他没有把它丢掉呢？明明长得这麽可笑，和这价值不菲的书柜一点都不搭，可是Loki还是把它留下来了，还费心把它安在玻璃盒子里。  
一直小心翼翼地被抑压，只敢偷偷跃动的想法像是得到准许似的猛地敲动Peter的心房，隐藏已久的心情像是要挣相涌出来似的。Peter快要被自己急促的心跳赶得喘不过气了，在他意识到之前他已扑了进Loki的床上打着滚，随手摸到什麽便把烧得滚烫的脸蛋埋了进去，他隐约闻到一股熟悉的气味，彷彿冬日的雪松，又透着不易察觉的酒味。  
这是Loki的气味。Peter想着又脸往枕头里埋得深一点，像个自愿的溺水者，希望这股气味能把他淹没，让他能就此安眠，永世都不能离开这片汪洋。  
Peter不知道自己在做什麽，他发誓自己本来真的只打算放下了书就走的。  
待他回过神来他的牛仔裤连同内裤已被自己脱到膝盖下，套头卫衣被掀到锁骨之上，敏感的乳头被枕头磨蹭得硬挺了起来，陌生的快感令Peter情不自禁地轻喘起来。他像隻虾一样蜷缩起身子，把Loki的枕头夹在双腿间好换取一点点对性器的磨擦，他低下头把脸蛋埋在枕头里，让Loki的味道充斥着他的脑袋。  
Peter挺起腰把自己半脖的性器蹭向有点粗糙的枕面，带来的刺激令一声轻吟脱口而出，儘管知道Stark大楼的隔音效果十分可靠，Peter还是吓得急忙咬住枕头的一角好堵住自己的呻吟声。  
Peter很少看色情杂志，他看到只穿内衣的模特儿都会脸红，那些同学传给他的小黄片更是看也没敢看，他看过尺度最大的照片大概就是上次好奇进去蜘蛛侠的粉丝专页所看到的一张张同人作品——老天他从来不知道人的身体还能掰成那个样子，虽然以他引以为傲的柔软度应该可以做到。先不论那些奇怪的姿势，Peter不明白为什麽自己的粉丝总爱给自己穿一些布料少得根本称不上是衣服的衣服，他颤抖着打算举报这些黄色废料，却发现评论区里尽是一些尝试挑战他身体极限的虎狼之词，认定这些内容有损自己身心建康的Peter吓得马上盖上平版电脑并发誓永远都不会再看自己的粉丝专页。  
可他所看到的影像却在男孩心中埋下了罪恶的种子，并随着他和Loki的每次见面逐步生根发芽。手机里偷偷拍下的侧影是灌溉其发芽的水分，对方偶尔落在他耳尖的吐息是助长其生长的肥料，那一声声低沉的轻笑使男孩深陷其中，自知无法逃离却依旧徒劳挣扎。Peter一直告诉自己这是某种属于小孩子的崇拜之情，跟爱恋无关。直到有一晚他在被窝里想着Loki在自己手里射了出来Peter才知道自己完了，在粉丝专页上看到的画作浮现在他的脑海中，他无法自控地想像自己在Loki身下摆出那些姿势，他甚至在微积分课上认真考虑Loki究竟喜欢猫耳朵还是狗耳朵——然后现在他正在Loki的床上搂着他的枕头自慰，Peter觉得自己一定是疯了，还是需要被隔离十四天的那种。  
儘管内心的蜘蛛侠不断抗议着这不是纽约好邻居应有的行为，但他全身的细胞都在叫嚣着希望更多的触踫。他把枕头抱得更紧，双腿间的性器却依旧硬得发痛，于是他把腰肢更用力地蹭向枕面。沿着性器攀到全身的电流麻痹了他的大脑，令他不知甚麽时候放开了叼住枕头的双唇，使一声声迷糊的呻吟溢出他的唇瓣，细微的声音在寂静无声的房间里显得特别清晰。羞耻化作热度攀上了他的耳尖，但身下的动作依旧不停，被微小的快感点燃了欲望的Peter用力却生涩地扭起了腰，把硬挺的性器反覆蹭向Loki的枕头，陌生的感觉和无法被满足的欲望令他焦躁又无助地抽泣了起来。  
彷佛要寻求安抚似的，Peter把脸更深地埋进枕头里，贪婪地闻着Loki的味道。  
「Mr Loki……嗯……」  
他无法自控地喊出Loki的名字，想像那隻骨节分明的大手游走在他赤裸的身体上，微凉的薄唇粗暴地吻上自己的双唇，覆着薄茧的指腹用力地磨擦着自己的大腿。  
「Mr Loki……哈啊……Loki……」  
「找我？」  
低沉的声音真实又清晰地敲进Peter的耳窝里，刺激得他尖叫着射了出来，白色的液体溅在枕头和墨绿色的床单上，在深色的布料上显得份外淫秽。  
Peter颤抖着抬起头，随即对上一双令他联想到森林深处的深绿色瞳仁。只见自己刚才意淫的对象正交曡着双臂站在他的面前，Loki穿着那件有点紧的黑色衬衫，隐约可见的肌肉线条令Peter觉得自己又要硬了。  
还没完全从高潮状态回过神来的Peter迷糊地眨了眨湿润的双眼，伏在枕头上的姿势令他看起来像隻抱着橡果的松鼠。Loki感觉像是有无数颗小橡果打在自己心房似的令他有点呼吸困难，他像是要把这个愚蠢的想法甩出脑袋似的摇了摇头，然后装作不耐烦地屈膝在床垫上倾身面向Peter。  
「看够了吗？」  
Peter征了两秒才搞清楚状况，他慌乱地坐了起来，并把掀到锁骨的卫衣拉下来遮盖住自己的性器。  
「Mr Loki……！」  
完了。  
完了完了完了完了完了完了——  
「你你你…你从甚麽时候开始……」  
「大概是从你开始叫我名字开始？」  
Peter的脑海一片空白，脸颊被不断上涌的羞耻心烧得红扑扑，他感觉自己整颗脑袋快要热得爆炸了。  
「对不起！我…那个，我我我我可以解释的！」  
「愿闻其详。」  
说完，Loki像是真的希望听解释似的歪了歪头，饶有兴味地看着眼前满脸通红的男孩。  
Peter听到后张了张嘴，半晌又不知所措地把嘴合上，他根本想不到任何解释，现在的状况亦不容他作出任何对己方有利的辩护。  
「Nat阿姨不是説你明早才回来的吗……」  
Peter垂下头，委屈又不解又小声嘀咕道。  
「你指望诡计之神对别人説真话？」  
LokI轻笑一声，强忍着不要揉Peter看起来便知道很柔软的巧克力色髮旋，殊不知自己的笑声令Peter的某处又羞耻地起反应了，后者连忙把衣摆拉得更低并低下头不敢作声。  
看见Peter低着头不説话，Loki忍不住想逗逗他。  
「哦，某人还把我的床单弄髒了。」  
Peter猛地抬起头来，在棕色双眼里的打转的泪水感觉快要涌出来了。  
完了完了完了要被讨厌了——  
「我…我会帮你洗乾淨的！不对，我我我帮你买新的……」  
「就这样？不打算补偿一下？」  
「有！我…我会补偿你的……」  
看见快要哭出来的男孩，Loki寻思自己是不是太过分了，他喉咙一紧，説话的声音比自己料想中更为沙哑。  
「怎麽补偿？」  
「怎麽补偿都可以的……Mr Loki，你不要讨厌我……好不好？」  
Peter的声音已经染上了哭腔，他小心翼翼地抬头看向Loki，害怕会迎上对方厌恶而冰冷的眼神。  
「这可是你説的。」  
Peter眨了眨眼睛，下一瞬间便被一双微凉的嘴唇印上了自己柔软的双唇，能言善辩的银舌头迅速撬开了柔软的唇瓣，毫无经验的男孩不知所措地僵坐在原地，不知该放在哪里的舌头被迫与对方交缠起来。Peter害怕自己会不小心破坏了这个吻，只好乖巧地张着嘴任凭Loki肆意掠夺，他感觉整个人轻飘飘又晕呼呼的，可心跳又激昂有力得令他怀疑自己的心臓会就这样挣脱血管的束缚掉出来，强烈的反差令Peter无助地抓紧Loki的衬衫。Loki安抚性地轻揉Peter脑后的小卷毛，在他放鬆警惕时又坏心眼地把对方的后脑更用力地按向自己，令青涩的男孩被迫加深了这个吻。  
Peter被这个动作吓到而轻叫一声，但仍顺从地仰起头方便对方的动作，原本按着衣衫下摆的双手不知不觉间已攀到黑髮男人的后颈。Loki把手深进失去守衞的卫衣下摆，指腹摩擦着男孩腰肢细嫩的皮肤，令Peter被刺激得微微发著抖，随即又被吻得头昏脑胀的几乎整个人都要软在Loki的怀里。在两人分开时他们的唇间甚至扯出了细长的银丝，Peter张着被吻得发麻的嘴唇喘着气，嫣红的双唇在水光的映照下亮晶晶的，像极了刚洗好的草莓，令谁都耐不住诱惑上前咬一口。  
「Peter，你是个好孩子吗？」  
Loki俯下身凑到Peter耳边説，低沉好听的声音敲动着Peter的耳膜，彷佛巫师的咒语般令他不自觉地沉溺其中。  
「我是……我是个好孩子。」  
「是吗？」  
Loki的嘴唇几乎要碰到Peter的耳垂，男人呼出的热气窜进他的耳道里，令他闭上眼睛敏感得发着抖。  
「那你告诉我，为什麽你要像个欠操的小荡妇一样在我的床上自慰呢？」  
Peter猛地睁开泪矇矇的双眼，Loki的话撩拨着他的神经，使他感到羞耻却莫名兴奋。  
Loki撩起Peter卫衣的下摆，露出了他早已硬挺的性器，挺翘的顶端冒着前液，令男孩难为情地用手捂住双眼不敢看。  
Loki轻笑一声，嘲笑着Peter孩子气的反应，他伸手握住对方勃起的器官，拇指用力地擦过幼嫩的茎身，引得Peter按捺不住发出一声尖叫。  
得到满意的反应的男人把左手探进Peter的卫衣里摩挲起他硬起来的乳头，右手的拇指缓慢地在男孩勃起的性器上打着圈，微弱的刺激令Peter难耐地把身体靠向Loki，他感觉一股热流正从他后穴里流出，被陌生的感觉吓得慌了神的他不安地发出小声的嘤咛。  
「Mr Loki……」  
「Loki。」  
「啊……？」  
「叫我Loki。」  
「好、好……」  
Peter无助地抱住Loki的脖子，把头搁在他的肩膀上喘着气，完全没意识到自己已经整个人瘫了在Loki的身上。  
Loki一手揉捏着Peter柔软的臀瓣，右手伸向床边的抽屉拿出一支润滑油，他放开了那被折磨得通红的臀肉，把润滑油挤抹在自己的手指上。他顺着那挺翘的曲线摸向了藏在臀缝间的小穴，并把冰冷的食指戳了进去，温热的肠壁伴随着一声尖叫用力地收缩起来，Peter抱着Loki脖子的双手收得更紧了。  
「放鬆。」  
半命令的语气令Peter莫名的心跳加速，他伏在Loki的肩头上深呼吸着，尝试迫自己放鬆下来。  
Loki把手指又推进去了一点，他很快便找到Peter的敏感点，食指稍微使力一按便引得生涩的男孩压抑不住叫了出来。Loki又加入了一隻手指，缓慢地在Peter的后穴里抽插着，他的指腹磨擦着娇嫩的肉壁，每一次的插入都顶到那敏感的凸点，令Peter大口地喘息起来，一声声呻吟无法自控地嗌出他的嘴角。他感觉整个人晕呼呼的，唯一能感受到的只有Loki的手指、Loki的气味，Loki的体温，还有那陌生的快感……  
Peter的后穴夹得更紧了，随着又一下的顶弄，一股肠液从洞穴深处溢出，他紧抱着Loki的身躯射了在对方的黑衬衫上。  
「天啊……对不起！我、我帮你拿去洗……」  
意识到自己把对方的衣服也弄髒了的Peter连忙从Loki身上下来，他手忙脚乱地开始解黑衬衫上的钮扣，一心祈求有洁癖的Loki不要因此而讨厌他。  
「这麽着急？」  
「当然啊，不然一会洗不掉就不好了。」  
Peter没听懂Loki话中的暗示，他专心地解着衬衫上的钮扣，完全没注意到自己仍坐在对方的大腿上，笨拙的动作令他的指尖不时蹭到男人结实的肌肉，令Loki西裤下的性器更硬了。  
Peter以他认为最快的速度把钮扣都解开后便把衬衫从Loki身上扒了下来，把衣服拿到手后转身便打算下床遛了。  
「欸，」  
他的脚丫才刚碰到地板，手臂便被Loki抓住向后一拉，低哑的嗓音贴住Peter的耳畔响了起来，彷佛一丝电流似的沿着他的背脊流过。  
「自己舒服了就要走了？说好的补偿呢？」  
「我不是，我……」  
「把衣服脱了。」  
Peter只犹豫了几秒便顺从地把卫衣脱了下来，他发现自己很喜欢对方这种命令式的语气，这让他兴奋得微微发抖，身下的性器不知何时又立了起来，他开始怀疑自己有点被虐倾向了。  
「又硬了？」  
留意到其身体变化的Loki在他耳边轻笑着，令Peter羞耻得只想鑽进地底永远不再出来。  
「Loki……」  
Peter的语气带上了恳求的意味，他其实不知道自己在恳求些什麽，但他认为Loki的名字能带给他安全感。  
Loki挑了挑眉，换上循循善诱的语气问他：  
「Peter，告诉我，你想要什麽？」  
「我…我不知道……」  
「你不知道？」  
细长的手指包裹起Peter的阴茎，覆着薄茧的姆指残忍地磨擦着敏感的前端，令Peter难耐地呜咽起来。  
「Loki，求你……」  
「求我什麽？説出来，Peter。」  
Loki发现欺负Peter这件事快要令他上瘾了，他从未遇过如此顺从他的人，小男孩乖巧得令他甚至产生罪恶感了。  
「求你，求你插进来……我想要你……」  
Peter越説越小声，他这辈子从来没説过这麽羞耻的话，他感觉自己的脸红得快要爆炸了。  
Loki轻笑一声，倾身靠近Peter迫得他不断往后倾直到仰卧在床上，他左手撑在Peter的颊边，右手伸下去解皮带。Peter见况立即闭上眼睛不敢看，不久便听到皮带被解开的金属声还有布料互相磨擦的声音。被好奇心躯使的他小心地睁开眼一看，马上就被Loki那完全勃起的尺寸吓到了，那大小根本就是自己的几倍，这麽大的东西怎麽可能进得来……Peter紧张地吞了口唾沫，一阵燥热蔓延到他的全身，令他下意识便想合拢双腿。  
「别动。」  
Loki把Peter有点僵硬的双腿分开，那已经被润滑油和肠液润滑好的洞口便曝露了出来，粉色的开口一张一翳地往外淌着透明的液体，令Loki不禁喉头一紧。  
「好吧。事到如今，你后悔也没用了。」  
Loki把垂到颊旁的黑髮撩到脑后，他低声叹了口气，像是在告诉Peter又像是在告诉自己。他用手调整阴茎的位置，硬硕的龟头才刚抵在穴口便被黏腻的液体沾湿了。  
「我不会后悔的。」  
一直显得有点胆怯的Peter这时却坚定地看向Loki的双眼，Peter的眼睛一向都是柔软而温暖的榛果色，像是加了奶油的拿铁般温柔。可现在那双眸子却燃点着一抹琥珀色里的坚决，看似坚强却隐约带着半分害怕被拒绝的脆弱和一丝豁出去的决绝。  
「我不会后悔的。我喜欢你，Loki。我从很久以前起便喜欢上你了，我是真的喜欢你，不是小孩子那种随便的喜欢，也不是那种单纯对偶像的崇拜。我是那种想和你在一起的喜欢，是那种只要你看我一眼我便高兴得像个笨蛋似的喜欢，是那种就算知道不会被接受也仍然希望能在你身边的喜欢……」  
Peter越説越快，彷佛在害怕迟了一秒自己便永远不敢再説出来似的。  
他吸了吸鼻子，把涌上喉头的哽咽压了下去：  
「我对你是那种……想要永远保护你、爱你的喜欢。」  
Loki征怔地听着Peter有点突然的告白，男孩的语气坚定却又小心翼翼，令Loki只想抱住他、安抚他……占有他。  
他不知怎样回应这份真擘得沉重的告白，Peter把自己的胸口剖开，将那颗鲜活而脆弱的心脏捧到Loki面前，任凭他处置。  
他怎麽敢，他怎麽敢冒着被伤害的危险，就这样赤裸裸的把自己的真心完全曝露给最卑劣无情的诡计之神，他怎麽敢……  
Loki不敢回应这份感情，他一把将Peter搂在自己的怀里叹了口气，尝试压抑住自己满腔複製的情绪。  
看到Loki不説话，Peter小心地开口：  
「Loki……啊啊！」  
他的后半句话因为下身突然被侵入而撞碎在喉间，取而代之的是一声变了调的尖叫。即使经过充足的润滑和扩张，男人的性器对未经人事的他来说还是太大了，他痛得全身绷紧，肠肉死死地绞住了入侵者的前茎，像无数张小嘴似的吮吸得Loki头皮发麻。  
「痛吗？」  
Peter猛地摇着头，他不敢开口说话，因为他怕一开口就会曝露出自己其实痛得冒冷汗的事实。可只要是个有常识的人都能从Peter扭曲的表情和紧咬的下唇便看得出他在説谎，Loki见况俯下身来跟Peter接吻，大手磨挲着男孩手感细腻的大腿内侧，下身趁对方分神时顶得更深。  
在几次缓慢的抽插后Loki撞上了Peter的前列腺，火热的龟头烫上了敏感的腺体，令Peter像触电似的猛然弓起了腰身，嘴巴可怜地张着却只能发出一声短促的尖叫。  
Loki像是发现了甚麽有趣的东西似的挑了挑眉，他手心固定着对方的腰胯，坏心眼地反覆研磨起对方体内最敏感的那一小块肉，迫得Peter发出一声声变了调的呻吟。  
男孩温顺乖巧的表现激起了Loki的施虐欲，他用力顶弄着那被烫得充血的敏感点，左手沿着流畅的腰线去揉捏Peter早已硬挺的乳头，过分的刺激令后者下意识扭着身体去躲避，尝到快感的身体却诚实地分秘出更多肠液去接纳入侵的大傢伙。  
Peter被加快的顶撞弄得全身稣麻，他的脸开始染上红晕，Loki不时抚摸他大腿的手指鼓励着他把双腿分得更开，他无法自控地发出一声声拔高的呻吟，可他的内心却浮现起一种苦涩难受的感觉。  
——Loki并没有回应他的表白。  
Peter不是小孩子了，他知道有些事对方不回应便是拒绝。  
他曾经也有想过，为什麽他要喜欢Loki呢？  
自己彷彿一隻被胡萝卜牵着走的驴子，明知道是陷阱却无法自拔地深陷其中。对方总在他以为贴近希望而欢喜若狂时便狡猾地全身而退，像个在舞台上吸引了他全副注意的演员般，完成表演后便毫无留恋地闭帘谢幕。脸上带着无可挑剔的微笑，熟练又流畅地鞠躬敬礼，独留下仍在戏中的Peter，手中攥着演员在表演中随意抛下的玫瑰，直至所有观众都离场后仍征征地等在原地，奢望得到一个飞鹅扑火的机会。  
虽然这样……但我真的好喜欢你啊……  
我喜欢你的眼睛，  
我喜欢你的声音，  
我喜欢你偶尔投来的嫌弃，  
我喜欢你把我送你的拙劣布偶当成一件正式的礼物，  
我喜欢你愿意把自己的书借给我看，  
我喜欢你的全部全部……  
「我是真的好喜欢你……」  
随着在脑袋炸开的快感，Peter一把抱住Loki的脖子哭叫道，他的肠壁猛然痉挛收缩着，大波肠液从深处涌出，前茎射出稀薄的精液落在他的肚皮上。  
Loki被绞紧的甬道吸得头皮发麻，他紧咬后牙槽忍着没射出来，他静静地等待Peter在他怀中缓着气，甚至算得上是温柔地撩开因汗湿而塌到男孩额前的棕色碎髮。  
「Loki……」  
「怎麽？后悔了？」  
话一出口Loki便后悔了，万一Peter被他这样説一説真的后悔了怎麽办。  
好吧，反正他后悔也逃不了了。  
可Peter説出来的话却完全出乎他的意料之外：  
「你是不是不喜欢我？」  
「啊？」  
人都肏了你还问我是不是不喜欢？  
「你不是认真这样问的吧？」  
Loki感觉自己有点跟不上人类的思维，如果他觉得我不喜欢他那他为什麽还要爬上我的床？  
可Peter的大脑却自动把这句话过滤成「你不是觉得我是认真的吧？」，他委屈地吸了吸鼻子，又小心翼翼地开口：  
「我…我知道你不喜欢我，但是我很好的，我很乖而且不会闹事，还、还有你想要甚麽我都可以学的，所以…所以你给我个机会好不好……？」  
「听你这样説我还以为自己要养狗了。」  
看到Peter在听到后脸色一阵发白，Loki才意识到自己的玩笑吓到他了。  
他像是真的不解似地叹了口气，没好气地开口：「你到底为什麽会以为我不喜欢你的啊。」  
Loki把还没回过神来的Peter按进自己怀里，修长的手指把玩着对方柔软的小卷髮。  
「我喜欢你，Peter Parker。」  
你不会知道我有多喜欢你，你永远不会知道我在听到你的告白时有多高兴。  
「我是认真的。」  
像是阳光穿透浓雾、永夜迎来破晓。  
或许从那个午后他不经意的一颦开始，我的心便不再受自己控制了。  
Peter伸手搂着Loki精瘦的腰身，把头埋在对方的胸膛里，一双杏圆的眼睛不敢置信地睁大了。  
他的心脏激动地敲响，Peter毫不怀疑那是教堂的钟声，快板的。  
「你就非要我説出来是吗？」  
良久他才不耐地叹了口气，惹得Peter噗嗤一笑。  
「有力气笑即是恢复过来了？」  
埋在体内的性器又鑽深了些，刚迎来高潮不久的肠壁仍敏感得过份，令Peter颤抖着轻喘一声。  
Loki一手握住他柔韧的腰肢，下跨用力顶了顶男孩的敏感点，后者便呻吟着又勃起了，下身的反应令他羞耻地把手臂挡住自己的双眼，好像自己看不见便没有这件事似的，这掩耳盗铃的举动把Loki逗笑了。  
可好笑归好笑，Loki对这个动作感到十分不满，因为它把Peter的脸蛋几乎全挡住了。于是他在几下抽插后便搂住男孩的腰让人坐到自己的大腿上，这姿势使滚烫的性器一连蹍过Peter的所有敏感点，他不由得想要收紧大腿，可原本垂在Loki腰侧的双腿却只能夹紧了对方那有力的腰身，令他看起来就像个欲求不满的小妓女。  
Loki一手摩挲起他皮肤细腻的腿根，下身遂渐加重了顶弄的力度，这体位令他每次的插入都顶到Peter的最深处，囊袋随着每次的进出用力地撞击在他的臀瓣上，响亮的声音和自己绵软的呻吟一起迴响在Peter的耳边，令他的脸红得像发烧了一样。  
过载的快感令他的脑袋一片糢糊，在Loki揉捏他的乳头时他甚至主动挺胸把那片光滑的肌肤送到男人的手边。  
「真想给你穿上刻了我名字的乳环，让其他不怀好意的杂碎一看就知道你是属于我的。」  
「啊嗯……轻点……呜……」  
Peter被对方这个念头诱得乳尖一阵酥麻，后穴不由自主地涌出更多蜜液，淫秽的水声绕荡在房间里，缠绵的穴肉吸得更紧了。Peter在对方咬上其中一侧的乳尖时发出细小的尖叫声，尝到甜头的身体却不由自主地挺着胸任由对方用牙齿和舌头亵玩着。  
「Loki……求你…嗯…慢点……啊啊……」  
Loki加快了顶弄的力度，无视他欲拒还迎的求饶，开始大开大合地抽插起来。Peter觉得自己快要被顶坏了，他的下半身酸软得要命，汹涌的快感从后穴流遍全身。他无助地叫唤着Loki的名字，黏腻的嗓音却令他听起来像是在求欢，诱使经验老道的猎人更用力地把他撕碎。  
Peter在前列腺又一次被撞上时仰起头叫出声，后穴在一阵猛然的收缩中达到了高潮，他的前茎在经过几轮的释放后已没什么可射了，只能可怜巴巴地溢出一股半透明的清液。  
Loki一手揽着他的腰将他完全贴向自己，下身被绞紧的肠肉待奉得舒服，他在痉挛的甬道中用力抽插了数十下才心满意足地射在小穴的深处，滚烫的精液浇灌在敏感的嫩肉上，令Peter被迫又攀上了一个小高潮。  
Peter还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，他感觉自己浑身乏力，在一片迷糊中感觉自己被人轻轻地放在床上，直到额头被印上一个乾燥的吻他才悄微回过神来。  
「Loki……？」  
他转过身侧卧起来，一抬头便看到自己暗恋了很久的人的脸，他像是害怕这是梦似的想去抓对方的手，随即便被搂进一双坚定而温暖的肩膀里。  
Peter心中有千万句话想要説，无数个问题在他脑海中炸开。他想知道对方这样是接受他了吗？他们现在是恋人了吗？听Loki刚才那样説难道他也喜欢自己？  
「Loki……」  
万般思绪在Peter现在并不太灵光的脑袋中翻涌着，最终只凝成一句话——  
「你喜欢猫耳朵还是狗耳朵？」

end

**Author's Note:**

> 在这里解釋一下，Loki不等Peter说完便進了去是因为他認為趁Peter不注意時進去後者会没那么緊張，並不是因为他不想听人说话啦。


End file.
